Legacies
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. A tag to Relic, set after that episode's final scene. As he stays the night on Tracy Island, Lee Taylor reflects on a lost friend, and the sons he's left behind.


Wow! Just - wow! If last week's episode was an absolute belter, this week's was even better! All that backstory for Jeff - and a new character that I really hope we'll see again. I get the feeling Captain Taylor will become another vital ally in helping the boys to find him.

For now, though, here's a little tag to Relic, as he reflects on how much they've changed - and how much they've stayed the same.

Enjoy!

* * *

Legacies

He'd never been good with names. His advancing age hadn't helped either, and... yeah. He'd needed that list.

"Damn it, Jeff! Did you and Luce _have_ to have so many kids?!"

Sipping his whisky, Lee Taylor corrected that thought through a rueful smile. No, they weren't kids any more. They weren't the bundles of baby and blankets that he'd once cradled so gently in his arms. Or the whirlwinds of chaos and calamity, who'd turn so magically quiet when Uncle Lee arrived. Who'd then sit on his knee, as good as gold, so they could listen to those _amaaaaaazing_ stories.

No, these weren't Jeff Tracy's boys any more. These were young men, his living legacies. Five fearless heroes, who bore the world on their shoulders. Who put their lives on the line, time after time after time, to keep it safe.

Five brothers. Born to the same parents, but as different to each other as it was possible to get.

Scott. A natural leader, and every bit the adrenaline junkie that Jeff had been. So much like his father that the shock of his loss cut even deeper.

John. Still so quiet and reserved that you could almost forget he was there. But what he _did_ say still had the power to make you sit up and take notice.

Virgil. The painfully shy kid who'd forever carry his mother's ways. The warmth of her eyes. Her gentle calm, layered beneath that mass of height and muscle. As Scott had called him, wisely out of his brother's earshot, 'the soppiest damn bear you'll ever meet.'

Gordon. The family joker, who could run pranking rings around you, but leave you laughing too much to care. Who also held depths of courage and character to rival those of his ever cherished ocean.

And Alan. Still the baby, _always_ the baby. Still so tiny against his brothers, but every inch the son to make any father proud. One hell of a pilot too. Yeah, their precious little Astro Nut, well and truly following in his father's footsteps.

 _'Yeah, you crazy old coot... see where all that talk of rockets got me? Like you couldn't have stuck to just good old fashioned cowboys and Indians_?'

Still smiling at this fondest of memories, Lee let its voice lead him to the window of his room. Beyond it, the Moon still shone with flawless brilliance. Like a celestial Lady Liberty, her light connected him to the home he'd just lost to the one he'd just found.

He'd been welcomed so warmly back into it, too, but... well, again, that hadn't surprised him. Yes, he was a bit grey and creaky now, but Uncle Lee was still part of this extraordinary family. Still a hero to the boys who'd once bounced on his knee, squealing with joy at such an exciting ride, and begging him for the sound effects to match.

Of course, they'd traded that knee now for the rides of a thousand lifetimes. Thunderbird Three was still the most gorgeous rocket he'd ever seen, she - boy, she had a kick in her tail like the mother of mules.

Damn, so did Scott's 'bird. First Responder One. A streak of blue and silver lightning, so suited to the ever impulsive boy who flew her. Even Two, that massive bulk of lumbering green, could still surprise the hell out of you. Just like her gentle giant of a pilot, appearances could be mighty deceptive.

So yes, _they_ were the heroes now. Yes, this was _their_ time to shine, as brightly as that glorious Moon. Their time to save the world. Heroes who'd accept no thanks. Heroes in their truest sense.

Bathed in its light, Lee felt the smile on his face grow proudly wider. Yeah, that was Jeff Tracy, all right. If he was going to run the best rescue team on Earth, and off it, he was going to do it _big_. _And_ fast. So ahead of its time that nothing and no-one, not even NASA at its ingenious best, could ever hope to keep up.

Against the haunting ache of his absence, Lee focussed instead on happier memories. One especially settled into his mind, bonding him back to his closest friend. Back to a time when he'd tried to make the distance between a young father and his new family just that tiny bit less painful.

 _'See this 'scope, Jeff? I've set it up to the max... with a bit of imagination, you'll see 'em wavin' right back at you_.'

Proud, strong eyes had glistened then, with grateful tears. Almost thirty years later, tears shone once more, in eyes that stared out into the pure beauty of night.

"You'd be so proud of your boys today, Jeff... wherever you are out there, I know you feel it too."

Raising his glass in heartfelt toast, Lee drank down the rest of its contents, and toyed with the thought of getting a refill. God knew, he'd had the night to need it. Then he smiled, set the glass down on a nearby table - and let deeper bonds of friendship lead him instead into the hallway outside.

It wasn't necessary, of course. Lee knew there was no reason in the world to do this, but... well, once an Uncle, always an Uncle. Even when one of your honorary nephews was big enough now to bounce you on _his_ knee. So yes, it was rather appropriate that he should find that nephew's room first.

Easing the door open, he padded silently through it. Leaning against its frame, he allowed himself a quiet chuckle of laughter. From that rumble of snores and tufts of hair poking out from his cave of blankets - yes, young Virgil was as deep in hibernation as a sleepy bear could get.

Closing the door behind him, Lee moved just as silently to the room alongside. Again, he had to smile at the scene he found inside it. Gordon this time, his hair still damp from a last-minute swim. As always, his face held an angelically innocent smile, but... well, Lee knew better than to ever trust it. From all those years' experience - yes, where you saw such innocence you just knew pure evil lurked beneath it.

The threat he faced from Alan was equally familiar - how to keep his face straight. Damn, what was it with this kid and sleeping on the floor? Hell, there was a bed right next to him, big enough for him to go hiking around, and yet... no, there he was. Stretched out beside it, his head pillowed on his hands - just as cute and contented as you pleased. Clearly happy to stay there all night, without any kind of well intentioned intervention.

So, then - three down, one to go. And, in truth, the most unnecessary check-in of them all, and... uh huh. That empty bed and tumble of covers just told him what he already knew. Just like his brothers, Jeff Tracy's eldest son didn't need _any_ kind of coddling.

A rallying chat, perhaps? A few words to know he didn't bear his father's loss alone? Well, yes, that was more likely. More to the point, Lee knew just where to find him.

Sure enough, he was right on the money. Felt such a kick of deja vu that he had to stop in the middle of the den, and just pull himself back to current reality. Standing alone on the deck outside, so tall, and strong, and proud - yes, Scott Tracy was his father's son, with height and youth to spare.

But then the dark head bowed. Shoulders fell under the weight that bore so heavily upon them. And even with the space and glass panes between them, Lee could feel a silent need for comforting company.

As he came closer, so the resemblance between father and son also increased. By the time he reached him, Scott's head was up again. Shoulders squared, he was gazing up at the Moon with just the hint of a wistful smile.

Bathed in its light, he stood as tall and brave as his father. And despite the years that had passed since he'd last seen him, Lee could feel the determination within him. See it in the eyes that slowly turned to meet his. Brilliant blue, lit by something far deeper than this amazing moonlight.

Jeff's fire, he thought, more than proud to do what he'd do right now, and rest his hand on Scott's shoulder. Every part of his father's strength and spirit was written there, all the way through his eldest son's eyes. Wherever his father was, Scott Tracy would never give up on the fight to find him.

He couldn't do it alone, though. For all his strength and courage, he couldn't hope to do it on his own. So that promise he'd made, just a few hours ago? Well, as his closest friend had always told him, the best plans were always those that you were willing to change.

"I meant what I said, kid... you know, about joining up with you here... helping you to find your dad."

A wry lift of an eyebrow told him it would be 'Scott' from now on. Lee had to smile at it too. Jeff had given him the same look, more times than there were stars in the sky, and -

 _'Damn, Jeff... it's like lookin' in a time warping mirror_.'

Deepening dimples told him he'd shared that thought too. Something else he'd need to remember. Another connection between them that brought him even closer into Scott's life.

That offer for him to stay had already paved its way. And, just as his father would have done, Lee knew that he'd meant it. But as a quiet voice reminded him, that typically generous offer wasn't entirely practical.

"I know, sir... just as I know you need that time to adjust to life back here first... I mean, you were up there an awful long time."

It was Lee's turn to smile now. To let a raised eyebrow suggest that 'Uncle Lee' or just good old plain 'Lee' was a lot more preferable than 'sir.'

"Yes, Scott, I surely was. Longer than you've been alive, or even a twinkle in your daddy's eye."

Still laughing at the chagrin on Scott's face, he then nodded once more towards his former home. Or rather, where it had once been. Surely in ruins now, with no hope of ever returning, but... well, no point in dwelling on that. In every sense of the term - yes, time to move on.

"And the first thing I'll need to do is find a new place to live... somewhere nice and quiet, where I can get used to all this good old fashioned civilization."

"Well, if you're looking for peace and quiet, you'll _definitely_ want to get away from here," Scott grinned, with enough of a sigh to suggest he'd love to do the same.

His eyes gave him away, though. Too full of love, and even deeper pride, for Lee to even think of taking him seriously. Little wonder, then, that it left both of them laughing, more than happy to just enjoy this moment.

Arm in arm, they stood together in still perfect moonlight. Separated by a whole generation, yet united by a silently shared promise. Wherever he was - closest friend, and inspirational father - they were going to bring Jeff Tracy home.


End file.
